Channel Impact: Welcome Back, My Idiot Apprentice
by Sovereign64
Summary: My first Channel Impact fanfic. It's been two years since Ricky Blade has left and Saber misses him dearly. Oneshot. Ricky X Saber


Summary: It's been two years since Ricky Blade has left and Saber misses him dearly. Oneshot.

_**Channel Impact: Welcome Back, My Idiot Apprentice**_

Saber sighed heavily as she walks down the streets of Omaha while holding bags of groceries. She couldn't believe it's been two years already.

_Every now and then__  
><em>_We find a special friend__  
><em>_Who never lets us down_

It's been two years since Ricky Blade has left her. Two years ago, Ricky and Saber successfully liberated the world from the dictatorship of the Faction. Since then, all the nations in the world are rebuilding themselves. Allen Walker and Lenalee went back to serving the British Royal Army and help rebuild London. Will Vandom left her occupation as a bounty huntress and is now travelling around the world in peace. Ben Tennyson and Toph Bei Fong are now living with Saber and Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki went back to Japan where they continue serving as Shinigamis and they got married two months ago. Saber sighed at the thought of Rukia and Ichigo. _'Marriage…wouldn't that be nice.'_ She thought.__

_Who understands it all__  
><em>_Reaches out each time you fall__  
><em>_You're the best friend that I've found_

However, as for Ricky, after saving the world, he is now given the important rank of Grand Templar and his duty is now travelling around the world, keeping peace, help the people rebuild their civilizations and preventing any conflicts and future wars. This saddens Saber, knowing that she may never see Ricky again for a long time due to his important duty.__

_I know you can't stay__  
><em>_A part of you will never ever go away__  
><em>_Your heart will stay_

Saber looks up at the sky and starts remembering the day when Saber confesses her love to Ricky during their cruise to China. But after the confession, she was shocked when Ricky asked her about her dark past, the day when Saber killed her brother Gilgamesh. Saber told him the entire truth and broke into tears, thinking that she killed her brother mercilessly. But Ricky told her not to get upset, saying that she only killed in self-defense, which made him easily forgive her. Then, they had their first kiss and Saber can still remember it tastes like cherry.__

_I'll make a wish for you__  
><em>_And hope it will come true__  
><em>_That life would just be kind__  
><em>_To such a gentle mind__  
><em>_If you lose your way__  
><em>_Think back on yesterday__  
><em>_Remember me this way__  
><em>_Remember me this way_

Saber stops when she reaches the zebra-crossing. She and many other people are patiently waiting for the traffic light to change color. She lowers her head. But suddenly, she widens her eyes in surprise.

'_No…it can't be…'_ She thought.

On the other side of the road was a 20-year old man with long dark blonde hair. He may have a different hairstyle and hair color and wears silver armplates and black kneepads…but his face. It looks so similar. He had the same black eyes, he wears the same white buttoned shirt, the same black pants and the same black boots. It has to be him…

"Ricky!" Saber shouted as she drops her grocery bags.__

_I don't need eyes to see__  
><em>_The love you bring to me__  
><em>_No matter where I go_

The traffic light changes color and immediately the pedestrians from both sides of the road walk down the road in huge swarms.

Saber struggles to push through the crowd and walks to the other side, hoping to meet up with Ricky. A few minutes later, Saber reaches the other side of the road and the swarm of people starts to disperse.__

_And I know that you'll be there__  
><em>_Forever more a part of me, you're everywhere__  
><em>_I'll always care_

Saber looked around anxiously. But Ricky was nowhere in sight.

"RICKY!" She shouted as she turns around. "RICKY!"__

_I'll make a wish for you__  
><em>_And hope it will come true__  
><em>_That life would just be kind__  
><em>_To such a gentle mind__  
><em>_If you lose your way__  
><em>_Think back on yesterday__  
><em>_Remember me this way__  
><em>_Remember me this way_

A few minutes later, tears well in Saber's eyes and she fell to her knees.

"Ricky…" She sobbed as she wipes her tears with her sleeve. She couldn't believe it. Just when she was about to reunite with her love, he disappeared from her sight again.__

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you__  
><em>_I'll be standing by your side and all you do__  
><em>_And I won't ever leave__  
><em>_As long as you believe__  
><em>_You just believe_

"Did you drop these, master?" A voice said from behind. Saber gasped and she turns around her head around. Her eyes widened.

There he is, standing behind her. It was Ricky Blade. He has his usual smirk on his face and is carrying her grocery bags with both of his arms.

"RICKY!" Saber cried as she got up and embraces him tightly. "I miss you…"

Ricky smiled and wraps his arms around her. "I miss you too, master." He said softly.

Saber pulls back from him and smiled. "I kinda hate your new emo hairstyle." She chuckled.

Ricky wipes the tears off her eyes. "You'll get used to it." He smirked.__

_I'll make a wish for you__  
><em>_And hope it will come true__  
><em>_That life would just be kind__  
><em>_To such a gentle mind__  
><em>_If you lose your way__  
><em>_Think back on yesterday__  
><em>_Remember me this way__  
><em>_Remember me this way_

Saber chuckled and hugs Ricky again. She whispered into his ear, _"Welcome back, my idiot apprentice."_

**THE END**

**Ricky Blade © Sovereign64**

**Saber © Type-Moon**

**Remember Me This Way © Jordan Hill**


End file.
